Forced Second Childhood
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: "You mean to tell me, Albus" He drawled. "That you are going to force me to have a second childhood?" Albus smiled. "Precisely. Your cooperation would be nice, but it is most certainly not needed."
1. Chapter 1

Really all Severus could do was stare at the senile Headmaster. This time, he was sure the old man gone completely over the edge into total dementia.

"You're insane." He drawled. "Completely demented."

The older man just shook his head at his desk and folded his hands together, giving Severus a 'look.' "I am completely serious. Quite adamant in fact."

"You have no basis for this assertion, Albus!" He spat.

Albus actually chuckled. "This is a well-known fact, dear. Those who have not ever had a chance to experience a childhood grow up with many issues. Like anger management, and nearly all suffer some sort of breakdown. Is that what you want?"

"No one wants to suffer a mental breakdown!" He hissed, crossing his arms. "And what makes you think I didn't have a childhood?"

Albus raised a brow at him. "Much of your 'childhood' pertained to violent beatings and starvation and having to grow up much too fast."

Albus had a valid point. But still… "There is NO way I am having a 'second childhood.'" His voice was firm.

Albus sighed. "But this is an absolute MUST! I assure you. Scans that I've done on you-"

"Scans!?" What scans?

Albus did not even flinch. "While you were sleeping. You can be quite uncooperative while you are awake." He smiled. "The scans show that you are quite close to a breakdown. You are long overdue for a childhood."

"I don't care. I will take my chances." He hissed.

"I don't really think you have a choice." Albus's voice was still jovial, but the look on his face was not firm and Severus started to worry a bit. The old man ALWAYS got what he wanted.

"You mean to tell me, Albus" He drawled. "That you are going to force me to have a second childhood?"

Albus smiled. "Precisely. Your cooperation would be nice, but it is most certainly not needed."

Severus growled, rage building up. There really was just no way around doing what Albus wanted. "No." That did not mean he was going down without a fight.

"Your objections are duly noted, Severus." Albus smiled again. "But my plan is already set in motion. Your tea has been spiked with a potion."


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was hard, he was just so comfortable in this warm fuzzy bed, with warm fuzzy blankets. Severus yawned- it was summer, he didn't really need to get up right away anyways. Rolling over he snuggled into the large bed, yawning widely. He had never been so warm and...peaceful before. He had never slept enough to ever get such a feeling. Yawning once more he pulled the blankets closer, falling asleep once more.

Severus only awoke at the sensation of being lifted into the air. He gave a little tiny growl, and kept his eyes closed. He wanted to sleep. It was not time to wake up.

"Severus, it's time to get up." Someone was singing. "Let's get some breakfast." The voice was soft but still he shook his head no and refused to open his eyes.

"Fine, fine...you sleep for a few more moments while I finish combing my beard."

Severus finally awoke as he heard a door shutting. Who was in his rooms? He sat upright in bed, and it was then he realized something was not quite right. This was not his bed. This bed had fuzzy maroon blankets, and golden pillows. And bars? He bit his lip, this wasn't right. The walls were the wrong color too- they weren't black, they were gold. He looked down at himself and his lip started to quiver without his permission. What had Albus done?

He whimpered, and pushed on the bars only to become frustrated when they did not yield. Right when he was close to panicking, Albus walked in then. Severus calmed down at the smile Albus gave him and held up his arms when he came near. Severus did not know why he did the things he did but allowed Albus to lift him from the crib, and hug him tightly.

"Looks like someones finally had a full night of sleep." Albus cooed, setting Severus down in a large plushy chair.

"Schweep?" Severus slurred, rubbing at his eyes.

Albus nodded, as he put a pair of white socks on Severus's feet. His tiny feet. His very very tiny feet.

"Wha you do?" He shouted, kicking at Albus as he attempted to place a shirt over his head.

Albus easily stilled his feet with a strong hand. "Severus, no kicking."

Severus obviously did not listen and kicked harder at Albus. "Chane back!" He demanded, jumping up in the chair and bouncing on his toes.

Albus ignored him and easily slipped a white grey shirt on him, even while he struggled as much he could.

"You've been put in a toddler's body. You need a childhood, and you are getting one because I love you."

"No!" Severus yelled, biting at Albus's fingers.

"Oh my. Your inner child must not have kicked in yet. I know you're not as crabby as you'd like everyone to think, and I especially know you would be even sweeter as a child." Albus was calm and did not yell, and Severus found himself calming down- if only a little.

"Smawllllllllll." He whined, holding up his chubby little hands.

"Yes, they are tiny. You're a very small two year old." Albus frowned. "But that's because you weren't properly fed." Albus added, patting his head. "We'll fix that right up though, with a nice breakfast."

"No!" He ordered. While he knew his parents would beat him for that, He knew Albus wouldn't and if the old man was forcing him into this it was not going to be easy for him.

"Come on now, be good." Albus coaxed, lifting him up into his hips. It was then that Severus decided to be difficult. He easily slipped out of the unsuspecting Albus's hands. While he fell with a thud, he easily jumped up and evaded Albus's hands.

"Severus!" Albus sounded concerned that maybe he had hurt himself in the fall but Severus glared. He looked toward the door only to realize it was not really possible to get out of it without Albus catching him. It was then he thought of under the crib. He ran, awkward in his new body, and slid under the crib- going all the way to the wall and out of Albus's reach.

"Severus!" Albus was scolding now. Severus didn't like that. It always bothered him when Albus was scolding. But still-it wasn't really fair for Albus to have tricked him like that. So he bit at the hands that tried to fetch him, satisfied when they were pulled back with an owtch.

"Severus Tobias Michael Snape!" Albus scolded.

Severus whimpered at his full name. It was never good when Albus used his full name. That meant he was in big trouble. But it wasn't his fault. It was Albus's.

"You have until three, Severus." Albus said, kneeling down on the ground and peeping under the crib to see him.

Severus stared back defiantly.

"One." Albus started.

"Awbus...noo." He whined, sticking out a bottom lip.

"Two." Albus always talked over him when he was counting down.

"Three." With that number Albus magicked the crib aside and easily grabbed him, holding him firmly this time.

"Down, now!" he demanded, instantly frustrated.

"You know better than to bite! And you did not only once but twice!" Albus scolded, carrying him out into the living room. "Shame on you! There is no need for that." Albus continued. "I know you're a sweet person, now why can't you act like that?"

"Not bad pewsonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" He wailed, instantly in tears- no doubt due to the magic that had been done to him. He could not help it if he tried, he was sobbing into Albus's robes as hard as he could.

"Not mad at meeee!" He wailed, finding it hard to breathe.

"Oh goodness, my my my." Albus muttered, rubbing his back and sitting down in a chair with him.

"Sowwy...no biwte!" He whimpered, soaking Albus's robes. "Not disssspointed. I sooo fwustrated." He was nearly hyperventilating in fear that he had upset Albus.

"Oh now now...shhhhh." Albus bounced him on his knee a bit, kissing his forehead. "Hush, child. That was quite some magic I worked on you, I know you are frustrated." Albus rubbed his back and held him close. "I know you wouldn't bite at me just out of spite. Now shhhh, calm down dear. I am no mad."

"Pwomis?"

"I promise." Albus assured, wipping at his face with a handkerchief.

Severus's stomach growled then and he whimpered.

"Shall we have some breakfast?" Albus asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast, was not easy. Severus was not used to his new hands or fingers and struggled greatly to use the silverware. If that were not hard enough to watch, Albus had to see Severus with a constant pout due to the magic effects. Frowning Albus looked at Severus to see the former had abandoned. Severus was now attempting to maintain what little control he had by eating his pancake with his fingers, syrup and all. Albus sighed, as soon as lunch time rolled around Severus would be back to his surly self- and that would most certainly not be fun to deal with. Even now Severus's trademark scowl was forming as Albus took the syrup bottle from his hands

and the raven haired toddler was attempting to drain the whole bottle.

"Need sugar..." He whined, stretching his hand out and banging on his high chair tray.

"No. You've enough sugar." Albus said firmly, earning him a level 5 glare. A rather cute one at that, one that made Albus grin helplessly.

"Let me out of high chaiw! Now!" Severus demanded, suddenly the magic side effects had worn off. " "Not a baby!" Severus was in full blown anger mode, which was never good for Albus. Even as he got up, prepared to calm Severus, a plate of mostly syrup was thrown from the tray unto the carpet, along with a rather full sippy cup. The sippy had not had its top properly screwed on, which sent lots of milk unto the carpet. Before Albus could even blink silverware was tossed at him, missing by several inches.

"Sever-"

Albus was cut off by a loud howl, aired by Severus who was angrily attempting escape.

"Severus!" Albus scolded, walking over the chair only to be smacked with syrupy hands.

Albus sighed. Now was as good a time as any to set some boundaries. As exhausting as that would be.

Severus struggled valiantly as Albus pulled him from the chair, who the hell did Albus think he was? Doing this to him? He had no right! He was only stilled momentarily when a hard hand smacked his backside. Infuriated, he kicked and bit only to be hit once more! Howling with anger more than pain, as the smacks were not that hard, he bit at one of Albus's arm. That was when Albus smacked him again- but this time it hurt. It hurt enough to still his movements!

"I will not have this naughty behavior! And I've enough of the biting, Severus Tobias." Albus scolded.

"Albus...that one hurt." He pointed out, sure that Albus would not really have meant to smack him so firmly. Albus was always reasonable- save for a few times. Like when he turned Severus into a child for example.

"That was the point. Not be still and you listen, lest you want another smack." Albus sounded serious and Severus glared up at him but kept silent. He knew better than to argue with Albus, he had learned that the first time the hard way at 15. He wouldn't put it past the old man to fully spank him so he stayed still, strategically moving his hands to cover his bottom.

"Are you listening? Look at me." Albus ordered.

Severus reluctantly glowered into the blue eyes, having to force himself not to swear- something that Albus never let him do (even when he was an adult). He nodded.

"Good. Y-"

"Albus...I am an adult...and I think you need to change me back..." Severus started, trying not to raise his voice. "You don't have a legal wight to do this." He glowered at the slur.

Albus sighed. "You are my child. It's my duty to make sure you get the things you need." Albus patted his head. "And you need a childhood. Like it or not this is happening."

Severus growled. "But I asked reasonably...wasn't that what we wewe wowking on?"

"We also talked about how asking for things will not always get you those things." Albus countered. "You know the lessons I have with you weekly?" Albus asked.

Severus reluctantly nodded, remember the week before last when they had worked on not being snarky.

"This is another lesson. This...transformation is just homework."

"I don't want to do this." Severus interrupted.

"I know. But you have to make the best of this and listen. I'm only doing this because I care."

Severus nodded, biting his lip. "What do I have to do?" He sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus had not been expecting such a meltdown, and especially not from Severus who was usually so self-controlled.

"Severus!" Albus scolded, attempting to hug the toddler only to be bit at in return as the boy screeched and sobbed in his crib. He had been howling for over an hour now, kicking and biting as soon as Albus had left his room to let him nap. Even a firm smack had not calmed him.

"No see no bwakeit!" Whatever Severus was yelling was beyond Albus and he finally settled for lifting the hysterical child from the crib. Carrying him out into the living room he sat on the couch with him, holding him close and attempting to quiet the wailing.

"Oh my, what is this?" Albus asked, bouncing Severus lightly on his knees. Albus was about to get up and walk with his boy when a knock sounded at his office door. Sighing he sat Severus down on the couch- knowing he was too upset to do anything but screech and howl.

Hurrying to rid himself of his guest, so he could back to his irate child, he opened to door to Molly who held a tray of cookies.

"Albus! I've made your favorite!" She smiled, walking past him to sit in a chair at his desk. "I thought you'd like to know that Arthur is doing just fine-"

She was caught off as a black haired baby toddled into the office, red faced and sobbing.

"Upppppp!" He ordered.

Albus quickly ran over to Severus lifting the toddler to his hip. How upset Severus must have been to come into his office when he knew someone was there!

"Albus! Oh my!" Molly gasped. "What is wrong little one?" She cooed, going over to Severus and patting his black curls. "My my, talk to Molly."

"No awbu bwakeit...my bwaniet..." Severus hiccuped.

"You want your blanket?" Molly asked.

Severus nodded. "Mine." He agreed, wipping at his face. "No sweep wiffou it foreber."

"Oh, you never sleep without it." Molly nodded, smiling. "Albus," She gave him a look, "Severus wants his blanket. Go get it for him."

Albus stared. "How did you know it was Sev-"

Molly gave him a look. "Albus...I've had many children...I can tell what anyone would look like a child..now get his blanket." She ordered.

Albus stood to leave, placing Severus on Molly's lap. But before he could even get to the floo Severus screeched and started crying harder.

"No weaveeeeeee..." He moaned, holding out his arms. "Stwayyyyyyyyy." Severus was barely breathing and he ran to scoop him up and kiss his cheeks.

"Molly...please...floo to Severus's rooms and get his blanket...his password is Albus."

Molly was quick to obey, and she returned in seconds with a worn-out navy blue patch quilt. Upon seeing it Severus immediately held out his arms, yanking the large thing into his lap and holding it up to his face.

"There, now is that much better?" Albus placated, wrapping the blue thing around Severus who was calming down bit by bit.

He received no other answer than Severus leaning into him heavily while rubbing his eyes with skinny fists.

"Bwankiet..." He muttered, sniffling. "Mine."

Albus nodded. "Hmmm...Who gave Severus this blankie?"

"Gampa." He sniffled. "Gampa no hit mee."

"Ah, this was what the fuss was about." Albus nodded. "Thank you Molly." He added, smiling at the women who was gushing over his child.

"No sweep no bwankiee."

"Yes, yes. You can have your blanket...of course you can." Albus consoled. "It look so very warm."

"Albus...he's...so...tiny." Molly looked concerned. "I knew he was abused."

ALbus nodded and looked down at the tiny boy. "Do you want some juice?" He asked.

Severus nodded and Albus magicked a sippy over. Filling it with pumpkin juice, he handed it to Severus who took a few sips before closing his eyes and starting to snore lightly.


End file.
